Generally, a television broadcast system provides video, audio, and/or other data transport streams for each television program. A consumer system, such as a tuner, a receiver, or a set-top box, receives and processes the transport streams to provide appropriate video/audio/data outputs for a selected television program to a display device (e.g., a television, projector, laptop, tablet, smartphone, etc.).
The transport streams may be encoded. For instance, some broadcast systems utilize the MPEG-2 format that includes packets of information, which are transmitted one after another for a particular television program and together with packets for other television programs. Metadata related to particular television programs can be included within a packet header section of an MPEG-2 packet. Metadata can also be included in separate packets of an MPEG-2 transmission (e.g., in MPEG-2 private section packets, and and/or in an advanced program guide transmitted to the receiver). This metadata can be used by the consumer system to identify, process, and provide outputs of the appropriate video packets for each selectable viewing option.